Cuando nadie se lo espera
by Itaisha
Summary: Una historia variada, xo sobre todo a amor entre...ESPERO Q OS GUSTE! DEJAD REVIEWS!


Faltaban sólo tres semanas para que los chicos empezaran su quinto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y todos estaban impacientes. Para aguantar mejor la espera, ton había invitado a Harry y a Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos, a su casa, al igual que otros años, pues los tíos de Harry no querían ni oír la palabra "magia", y en casa de Hermione no había sitio para todos. Además, Harry y Hermione eran hijos únicos, y Ron no. Éstos aceptaron la invitación de Ron, sobre todo Harry, que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar con sus tíos en su insoportable casa.  
  
A falta sólo de unas horas para que Harry y Hermione llegaran, Ron estaba muy nervioso, aunque no sabía el motivo. Bueno, tal vez sí que lo sabía, lo que pasaba es que no quería saberlo, ni quería que lo supieran los demás. Sus nervios se debían a Hermione. No sabía porqué se había comportado así el último año, la había notado muy extraña, muy segura de sí misma, y Ron ya llevaba más de un mes sin verla, y no sabía cómo iba a estar ahora. Ron no podía ir a recoger a sus amigos, pues desde hacía ya unos días le habían asignado la tarea de desgnomizar el jardín, y por un motivo o por otro siempre se había escabullido, pero sus padres, ya hartos, le habían obligado a pasarse toda la mañana en el jardín. Tenía que darse prisa, pues no quería que le pillaran así cuando vinieran sus amigos, sobre todo Hermione, pues Harry ya le había visto una vez y estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Fred y George eran los que iban a ir a pro Harry y Hermione, y ya se estaban preparando en el nuevo coche del padre de Ron que le habían dado los del Ministerio de Magia, Los gemelos se despidieron de Ron y le dijeron que intentarían traerlos sanos y salvos. Ron rezó para que así fuera. Desgnomizar el jardín era una tarea dura y pesada, sobre todo para Ron, al que parecía que todos los gnomos le tuvieran manía, pues arremetían contra él.  
  
Ron no paraba de mirar el reloj, le parecía que tardaban mucho. Cuando por fin Ron terminó con el jardín y entró dentro para lavarse y estar presentable cuando vinieran sus amigos, chocó contra alguien, un chico de su misma edad, un poco más bajo que él, con gafas y pelo negro. -¡Harry!- gritó Ron. Pero cuando se iban a dar un abrazo, se detuvieron, pues Harry se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Ron, y no quería acabar tan sucio como él. Éste se dio cuenta. -Sí, tienes razón, de hecho ahora mismo me iba a la ducha, me habéis pillado...¿pero no falta...? -¡Ron!- dijo una voz femenina que apareció detrás de Harry y que sí se abrazó a Ron. -este no reaccionó a tiempo, y no pudo devolver el abrazo. La chica se separó de él extrañada. -¿Qué pasa, es que no te alegras de verme? -Sí, esto...sí, pero ya ves cómo estoy, no quiero que te pongas igual que yo Hermione- Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz de Ron sonaba nerviosa. Pero enseguida se repuso, diciéndole a Hermione: -Tranquila, que en cuanto me duche te doy dos abrazos. Harry se dio cuenta de que esta vez había sido la chica la que se había sonrojado un poco. Ron les dijo que fueran a sus habitaciones, que ya sabían dónde estaban, mientras él se iba a la ducha.  
  
Pero un momento antes de entrar a la ducha, cuando estaba a solas con Harry, le preguntó: -Harry, ¿soy el único que ve a Hermione distinta? Harry se dio cuenta de que ese "distinta" se refería a la forma en que vestía y actuaba. -Claro que no, no sé qué es lo que habrá hecho en este mes y medio, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ahora está mucho mejor,¿eh? Ron miró hacia la otra punta de la habitación, esquivando la mirada de Harry, que sabía que Ron sentía algo más que amistad hacia Hermione, y quería que sus amigos fueran algo más. Pero el cambio de Hermione era espectacular. Tal vez fuera porque hacía ya un año que no la veían en verano, con poca ropa, y al verla este año son la capa y el uniforme y más delgada y guapa, los dos chicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. -Sí, bueno...me voy a la ducha, ahora salgo- y Ron se dirigió al cuarto de baño.  
  
Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Ginny y Hermione hablaban: -¿Y por qué has rechazado la invitación de Víktor Krum para irte a Bulgaria? ¿No te gustaba Víktor?- le preguntó Ginny. -No en el sentido de irme a su casa con él, como si fuera su novia... -Ah, claro, por eso vienes aquí con Ron, él si que... -¡No! Ginny, no compares por favor, Ron es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, no es lo mismo que con Víktor.. -Claro, pero vosotros queréis ser más que amigos, y no me pongas esa cara Hermione, que estoy segura de que querías venir, y no para verme a mí, y Ron estaba súper nervioso hoy, y no creo que fuera por ver a Harry...-Ginny se rió al ver la cara de su amiga. -No sé Ginny...yo aprecio mucho a los dos, a Ron y a Harry, pero es que Ron es diferente, la manera en la que se preocupa por mí... -Tranquila, que yo creo que antes de que empiece Hogwarts lo conseguirás. -¿Tú crees?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Ginny y ella se rieron.  
  
Ya era la hora de comer, y la madre de Ron fue a llamar a los chicos y luego a las chicas. Cuando bajaron las dos chicas, a Ron se le iba la vista detrás de Hermione, la veía estupenda. Todos se sentaron en la mesa. En ese momento llegó una lechuza que iba dirigida al padre de Ron. Éste la leyó determinadamente y exclamó: -¡Molly! ¿Nos han invitado a la fiesta de los Palmer, y a nuestros hijos también! -Oh, Arthur, eso es maravilloso. Iremos, ¿verdad? -¡Mamá! ¿No irás a dejar a Harry y a Hermione solos en casa toda la noche, verdad?- dijo Ron. -Es verdad, no podemos ir...- dijo desilusionada la madre de Ron. -Yo no he dicho eso mamá, sólo te digo que tal vez sería mejor que yo me quedara con ellos... -¿Qué estás insinuando, Ron? -Está claro,¿no? Que vayáis todos a esa fiesta, pero que Harry, Hermione y yo nos quedaremos aquí.  
  
Y al final así quedaron. Esa misma noche, todos los Weasley excepto Ron, se estaban poniendo sus mejores trajes para acudir a la fiesta de los Palmer, una de las familias de magos más respetadas y ricas de todo Londres. La señora Weasley estaba nerviosa, no paraba de darles instrucciones a los chicos, y antes de cerrar la puerta, Hermione se le acercó y le dijo: -No se preocupe señora Weasley, no vamos a hacer nada malo, en cuanto se vayan todos, nos vamos a ir a la cama y no nos pasará nada. Váyanse tranquilos. Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados. No querían irse a la cama, ellos querían montarse una fiesta sin padres, pero estaba claro que Hermione no podía saltarse las reglas en ningún momento. Eso le dio mucha rabia a Ron. La señora Weasley parecía más tranquila después de lo que le había dicho Hermione, así que se subió en el coche como todos los demás y se fueron, tras decirles que volverían por la mañana, al día siguiente.  
  
Los chicos aún estaban boquiabiertos por las palabras de Hermione y Ron se levantó y le plantó cara. -¿Pero cómo has podido hacernos eso? Para una vez que estamos solos, ¿pretendes que nos vayamos ya a la cama?- Ron echaba chispas por los ojos. -¿No? ¿Pues sabes qué te digo?- le dijo Hermione en tono desafiante- -¿Qué?- le respondió Ron. -Que si no quieres irte a la cama aún antes tendrás que cogerme. Ron entonces se quedó parado, y luego se echó a reír. -¿Ah,si?- le dijo Ron, y echó a correr escaleras arriba detrás de ella. Harry los observaba desde abajo riéndose de las ocurrencias de Hermione y de lo locos que estaban sus amigos. Ron no sabía esa faceta de Hermione, no hubiera pensado que iba a reaccionar así, y cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, Ron la alcanzó y la agarró de la cintura. Hermione se giró y se quedaron mirándose fijamente.  
  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso Hermione?- le preguntó Ron. -Vamos Ron, tu madre no se habría ido igual de tranquila si supiera que íbamos a estar despiertos, seguro que así se va mucho más relajada.¿Qué planes tenías para esta noche?- le preguntó Hermione. -Pues...no sé.¿Qué quieres hacer tú? Hermione se mordió el labio inferior por la pregunta de Ron. En ese momento lo que más le apetecía era darle un buen beso a Ron, y decirle todo lo que sentía de una vez. Pero Ron, al ver su expresión volvió a preguntar: -¿Hermione? Esta vez sí que se lanzó la chica, acercándose a Ron y juntando sus labios con los de él.  
  
Se sentía muy bien, pero se habría sentido mucho mejor si Ron le estuviera devolviendo el beso. Y temiendo equivocarse, se separó de él con una expresión de decepción en el rostro y le dijo: -Ron yo...lo siento mucho... Pero esta vez fue Ron el que se acercó a ella, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y volvieron a juntarse, mientras era Ron el que ahora iniciaba el beso.  
  
Esta vez sí que fue un beso de verdad, los dos estaban en el cielo, y Hermione había rodeado el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
Harry se extrañaba del silencio de sus amigos, y se asomó por las escaleras para ver si estaban ahí, y cuando se encontró a sus amigos en esa situación, pensó que nada ni nadie podría arruinarles aquel momento, que estaba seguro de que los dos estaban esperando hacía mucho tiempo. Y volvió abajo, sonriendo por ellos y esperando que bajaran.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione se separaron, Ron fue el primero en hablar: -Verás Hermione, tengo que decirte que siempre te he visto como mi mejor amiga, pero a partir del año pasado me di cuenta de que no quería conformarme sólo con eso, que quería pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, y que quería algo más que una amiga. Te quiero mucho, Hermione.- Y después de decir esto, Ron se sintió mucho más aliviado, aunque aún faltaba lo más importante, saber lo que pensaba Hermione. Pero estaba seguro de que ese beso no había sido sólo por ser amigos. Por fin Hermione habló: -Ron, yo siempre os había visto a Harry y a ti como a mis mejores amigos, pero contigo siempre es distinto. Siempre. Ron no entendía el significado, y se notó en su cara, porque Hermione le dijo: -Sí Ron, siempre nos estamos peleando e insultando, y a veces me haces daño. -Pero Hermione, no...- quería decirle Ron, pero Hermione le interrumpió: -¿Y sabes por qué actuábamos así? Porque no sabemos qué hacer si ocultamos nuestros sentimientos, no somos nosotros mismos. Pero espero que esto cambie Ron, porque quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, noto cómo te preocupas por mí, y me proteges siempre de todo. Además, me encanta verte celoso. Llegado a este punto, Ron se puso rojo y agachó la cabeza, pero Hermione le hizo levantarla con sus manos. Y Ron se las besó, para luego rodear a la chica en un gran abrazo en el que sobraron las palabras. Y volvieron a besarse, en un beso aún más largo y romántico que el anterior.  
  
Y cuando bajaron abajo, agarrados de la cintura, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, y ni se inmutó ni les dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron extrañados. Y al rato de estar los tres sentados, Harry empezó a reírse, sin motivo alguno. -Harry, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ron, que no entendía la actitud de su amigo. -Teníais que haberos visto. -¿Cuándo?- le preguntó Hermione. -Ahí arriba. Estabais muy silenciosos, y cuando me asomé estabais...hacíais..ya me entendéis,¿no? Ron y Hermione comprendieron que Harry los había visto besándose, y los dos se sonrojaron. -Ya era hora,¿no?- les dijo Harry, y los tres se rieron.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, después de que los chicos hubieron estado hablando un poco, alguien golpeó la puerta de la calle. Los tres se sobresaltaron, pues no sabían quién podría ser a esas horas. Eso no era normal. Ron se acercó a la puerta, aunque Hermione intentó impedírselo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y luego exclamó: -¡Cleby! ¿Cómo te has escapado?- los tres amigos dieron un suspiro de alivio, al saber que sólo era uno de los cerdos de los Weasley que se había escapado Ron lo cogió y se fue a guardarlo de nuevo. Harry y Hermione también salieron fuera, pero Hermione no se separaba de Harry. Mientras Ron estaba perdido en la oscuridad, Hermione notó que había alguien cerca de ellos.  
  
-¿Ron?- preguntó, creyendo que iba a darles un susto o algo similar. Pero la voz de Ron sonó muy lejana, y no podía ser él el que se encontrara ahí cerca. -Harry, creo que hay alguien...-pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pues alguien o algo la atacó por detrás, haciéndole caer al suelo. Hermione chilló asustada y sin varita, pues se la había dejado dentro de la casa. -¡Ron! 


End file.
